


Not a single care

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Professor Burbage (Professor Cuthbert Binns/Charity Burbage) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 09:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: None at all.
Relationships: Cuthbert Binns/Charity Burbage
Series: Professor Burbage (Professor Cuthbert Binns/Charity Burbage) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127699





	Not a single care

Our story starts in the Gryffindor common room, Charity Burbage told the whole house about her close relationship with the history of magic Professor a week ago.

Yells of abuse were being hurled at her every few seconds. Some students had even taken to spitting at her as she walked by in the common room or the corridors. The more polite Gryffindors simply avoided or ignored her, but these sadly were in the minority.

Charity however didn't seem to mind the constant insults, spitting, avoidance and ignorance towards her. In fact, she had grown more resilient and braver because of the ordeal.

She's now visiting her boyfriend who was the reason why the bullying began.

Cuthbert sighed. "I warned you against telling them, Charity."

Charity said, "I needed to let it out at some point or I was going to explode."

Cuthbert frowned. "I know what you've been facing since you told them."

Charity reassured him, "I'm perfectly fine, Bert." She smirked. "If anything those stupid classmates of mine are now afraid of me."

Cuthbert laughed unexpectedly. "Afraid? What in Merlin's name have you been doing to them?"

Charity replied, "Curses, hexes, anything to get back at them really."

Cuthbert smiled slightly. "I'm glad that you're fighting back, but be careful."

Charity grinned. "I always am."


End file.
